North Kingdom
North Kingdom is one of the 7 Nations. Located in the north of Miraland, this war-like kingdom covered in snow is known for its mature and sexy styling for women. Its architecture features solemn strongholds. It is run by the King of North. The emblem resembles a large stylized cross or four-pointed badge with a sphere on each tip and an N in the middle, resting above the word "KINGDOM". Two guns cross in front of it, while a ribbon and crown reside on the top. Behind the design is a leaf circlet or wreath. History North Kingdom is a land with a history of civil war, ruled by all-powerful kings.16-1 Return to Cloud City There have been a variety of armies that fought through the ages. One such army was the Snow Eagle Revolutionary Force, led by the legendary warrior Yunikina in order to overthrow the lord of White Rock City following the death of her lover Eagle.Icewind Warchant Another legendary warrior from North was named Till, for whom the army League Till was named.15-5 Meet the General One group called the Nameless Chivalric Order was established sometime during North's history in order to guard an important secret. That secret was the key to the Blood Curse, the curse that causes those who use force to experience excruciating pain.Dreamland - Louie/Nameless Knight#Dawn Vows They were considered legends that only appeared during times of war in order to fight for the peace of North.Dreamland - Louie/Nameless Knight#Return of Knight Yunikina fought for freedom and peace,15-8 Blue Bird Wail and these ideals are shared by many soldiers throughout North's history, continuing to the present day.War in Winter Present Day The North Kingdom continues to be a place of war and bloodshed through the year 680, with its citizens fighting for North even from a young age.Illusive Snow Students attend military school in order to become warriors, and being part of the military is considered a point of pride. Outside of war, people in the North Kingdom ice skate and take pride in creating magnificent ice sculptures. They also have delicious hot pot.Dreamland - Lunar/Blue Phoenix's Letter#North Kingdom They are said to be an areligious country, instead "believing in themselves".Time Diary Timeline Map Notable Locations * Black Water City: The capital city of the North Kingdom and the main stronghold of King’s Army. * White Rock City: From the legend of General Eunikina, it is now the primary stronghold of the Frost Hawk Army. Style Dark Night Judge The mark left by where a person was born is permanent. When Lilith's look of Prime Minister has become symbolic of Nidhogg, even after putting on the northern military uniform, his charm still goes with it so naturally, one cannot help to praise and admire - the real Nidhogg. He is mesmerising like the dark night, he is sharp as the cutting edge of a blade. The smile of Nidhogg, is it buried together with the memories of Lilith's departure? Silent Northern Wind In this age, everyone must face their own fate. Louie removed his uniform and put on his northern casual clothing. What's in his mind when he steps onto Cloud's earth? The warm and tight leather and ribbon tell people his northern identity. The dark color seems to foretell the rugged road ahead. There is great pain in his heart, but he has not much time to feel it. The North needs its loyal soldier only. Night Shade Carrying his sniper rifle, wearing his hood, he seems to be a simple symbol, just a simple Tyre Coalition shooter. The night comes, he blends into the night. A ghost, alone in the dark. Two questions come up about the Shade are: where does it come from? Where will his gun point towards? He wakes up from death, and there is only a vague Shade in his memory. The temperature in the chamber is his only connection with life. Taiga Fire The red-haired Ozeca is from Whith [sic] Stone City and a Frost Hawk soldier. White Stone City bears the memory of that extraordinary years of legends and epics. The red-haired Ozeca is like a sizzling fire in the tundra. Many believe that after joining Tyre, the Frost Hawk is no longer army as formidable as they, but Ozeca still holds tight to her goal. She will finally have prove that the blood of Frost Hawk will survive on in Whith Stone City. Name by Server Gallery Snowfield.png Snowfield Night ver.jpg References Category:Miraland Category:Seven Nations Category:Locations Category:North Kingdom